


No Regrets

by overcomingthedark



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Consent is Sexy, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Underage Sex, also, always use protection kids, both these cuties in HS thus the underage tag, i had a Need and it kinda just all came out, idk yall this was written very fast, the do they do when the show is cruel and cuts away, these two do bc they're SMART COOKIES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomingthedark/pseuds/overcomingthedark
Summary: She inhales sharply when he kisses her back. It’s almost jarring, how perfect it feels. But mostly it’s just right; it’s right in the way her heart glows, in the way her soul feels finally settled for the first time since this whole mess began.~They do the do. That's all this is. Sexy times, with a heavy sprinkling of feelings because Gert is an anxious little cookie that Feels lots~





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this is unbetaed, was started at 3 am, and I am now immediately posting it at half 5 in the morning so that I don't lose my nerve. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

She inhales sharply when he kisses her back. It’s almost jarring, how perfect it feels. But mostly it’s just right; it’s right in the way her heart glows, in the way her soul feels finally settled for the first time since this whole mess began. The anxious knot that’s been hovering somewhere in her lower throat, half choking her all night, unravels into warm tendrils that snake down her torso and pool in her core as pure heat. And then the kiss becomes something more. Goes from a gentle feeling of rightness to an urgency that Gert would’ve laughed at for being so stereotypically adolescent if she wasn’t so distracted by the hormones suddenly taking over most rational thought.  
She rushes through unbuttoning his dress shirt and legitimately fucking swoons like a goddamn Bond girl. But yet again Gert can’t bring herself to care as she drags her hands down his chest and moans appreciatively. Chase smirks at her, runs his hands from her back down to her ass and dives back in to ravage her mouth. And that’s how she feels in the moment, wonderfully wantonly ravaged. In a flurry of simultaneous movement, Chase half carries her to slam against the wall and she clanks his belt open, pulling her dress up and over her head and throwing it across the room. It was Chase’s turn to moan appreciatively and Gert is hit again with that feeling of rightness, her chest tight with emotion. Chase must sense it, because he pauses his exploration of her newly revealed skin to make eye contact and smiles a smile that feels reserved for her.  
His arms wrap around her, pulling her in close, and he buries his face in her hair. She revels in the closeness, the pure intimacy of the moment. He pulls back just enough to meet her eyes and quietly, in an attempt to preserve the moment, he whispers,  
“Are you sure?”  
And if Gert wasn’t before, she sure as fuck is now. She’s always always known Chase was Good with a capital G- good down to his very core- and him checking in, making sure she was okay; god, after touting it for years she can finally say from firsthand experience consent is sexy as hell.  
She makes sure she’s really got his attention, placing her hands on either side of his glorious head and pulling his face as close to hers as she can without his features blurring, when she whispers back,  
“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”  
It happens in a head-spinning, gorgeous rush. Their time is limited after all, which only adds an edge to her ecstasy that she couldn’t have anticipated. The true gentleman he is, Chase makes her cry out in orgasm on his hand before shucking off his underwear and bending down to grab his wallet out of his trouser pocket.  
Gert, head still floating somewhere up on cloud-nine, slides down to her knees. She takes the condom packet out of his hand and feels power run through her at the groan he lets out just at the sight of her.  
She’s struck by a sudden bout of nerves, feeling more vulnerable than she has all night staring at the first penis she’s ever seen in real life. It’s beautiful because it’s Chase. It’s Chase, the guy she’s been secretly pining over for years, and the nerves intensify. She can feel them gathering together to assault her chest and her breathing.  
When she hesitates after tearing open the packet, she feels Chase’s hand under her chin, pulling it up to meet his eyes.  
The trust and care she sees there re-settles her, the anxiety once again dissipating with the magic of his touch, and desire comes flooding back in an overwhelming wave. She pulls the condom from its wrapper and rolls it on using her mouth, thanking the feminist porn her mother introduced her to a few years ago for the obviously fantastic idea.  
Chase’s whole face crinkles as she looks up at him, his eyes slitted open as if he doesn’t want to miss a moment. She lets out a moan around him and blushes at the sound he lets out in return.  
He quickly pulls her back to standing, laughing quietly as he mutters,  
“I won’t last long if you keep that up.”  
She smiles at him and boldly wraps her leg around his hip, grinding into him. Pleasure bolts through her like lightning and somehow she’s gushing again, already halfway to another orgasm.  
Chase looks deep into her eyes when he slides in, so she sees close up the pleasure that seems to rise up from below, overtaking his body in increments and then all at once. It distracts her from the slight pinch she feels as he slots all the way in, his obvious pleasure turning her on even further, which Gert hadn't thought possible. He’s still, curved over her and shaking slightly from the exertion of keeping himself in check.  
His eyes are finally shut, succumbed to the pleasure, and she has to reach a hand up and rest it on his face to get his attention. She smiles what she’s sure is a cheesy, ridiculous smile at his doped-up look and shifts her hips towards him, urging him to get on with it with her body and eyes alone. Gert has never truly believed him an idiot, and he proves it again now when he gets her message loud and clear and starts to move.  
• • •  
The rest she recalls in blurry snapshots. 

His sweaty brow pressed to hers as he makes her feel things she’s never felt before.  
His eyes almost glowing as they bore into hers, pulling her over the edge and into a free fall.  
The way he says her name when he follows her into oblivion. 

Her anxiety snaps right back into place as soon as they leave their little cocoon, and it causes her to blurt out things she doesn’t mean while they’re fighting to try and save the world, but she doesn’t regret it. Through his hurt puppy dog eyes and her immediate self-loathing, through everything that happens next as all of their worlds spin sharply off axis and any time to really discuss it slips further and further through her fingertips, through the pain and complications that follow, Gert doesn’t regret it for a moment. 

There are so many things that have happened the last few weeks that she regrets. But not this. Not him. And the thought warms her to her very bones in the cold nights that come after.

**Author's Note:**

> :D 
> 
> That was the first smut I ever wrote and I honestly cannot tell if it is at all sexy. It was hella fun though!! Maybe in the future I'll work more on my smut writing and come up with a project that I don't start spontaneously and only spend three hours on, but for now, here we go! 
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for reading lovelies. I just started watching this show last week and jumped into the fandom a few days ago, and it's been such a great experience so far. You're all wonderful! xxxx


End file.
